Shiryuen Kamara and Monsu
Shiryuen Kamara is a character from Shinsetsu Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. He is one of the original Three Great Kings. He has a small transformation known as Monsu. Backround Shiryuen Kamara Shiryuen Kamara (紫龍炎かまら) is the second of the original Daioh. He is a man with long light colored hair, and wears a long black cloak that hides incredibly spikey armor underneath. The cloak also conceals minature tanks, planes, and other random technology. At first, Kamara appears to be a smiling man with a calm demeanor. However, this all just a ruse, as he can change from calm, to a crazed, aggressive state within an instant! As a Daioh, Kamara is in charge of one of the IXEX. His is the "Black Gambling Squadren", consisting of Princess Chinchiro, Usui and GURA-san the punisher. Monsu Like OVER and Dark Yasha before him, Kamara can transform into a nonsensical being with a life of it's own. This form is called "Monsu" (モンスー), an odd creature shaped like an upside-down mushroom. Monsu is about the size of Don Patch, has a large nose with a small mustache, a propeller on top of his head, and two bear-like ears placed a bit below the propeller. Monsu seems to be a happy little being, who says "Monsu!" in almost all of his sentences, but Monsu secretly acts as a container for Kamara's most powerful form... Powers Shinken Kamara fights with the power of "Animal MIX Shinken" (アニマルMIX真拳; "Fist of Animal Mix"). This technique allows him to fuse any animal he has with him with a random machine; this creates a whole new weapon to use against his enemies. The fist seems to work on him as well, explaining his dragon form. History The rebels meet Kamara at his base; the "Ikebukuro Station" in the Toshima Ward. His battle arena is the "Deadly Doodle Bug Spiral", a battle that takes place on top of five trains that run on a tornado shaped path. When first challenged by the rebels, Kamara surprised them all with his "Fist of Animal Mix". At the begining of his battle with the rebels, he captures Dengakuman and Beauty and sends them to the bottom of his deadly train spiral. Once his trains reached the bottom, they crash into his hostages, killing them instantly! At first, Kamara seems impossible to defeat. One at a time, the rebels try to hit him, but none of their attacks hurt him. This pattern continues, until Bo-bobo reveals his new and improved "Super Jacket". But even after the afro warrior releases a string of hajikelist attacks and finishes by whipping Kamara with his armpit hairs, Kamara gets angry and turns himself into... Monsu. Though Monsu appears harmless, it quickly changes into a gigantic, metallic dragon, powerful enough to keep even the newly powered-up Bo-bobo on his guard! The dragon manages to stall the rebels long enough, so that two of the trains crash at the bottom. Luckily, Heppokomaru arrives just in time to save both Beauty (but not Dengakuman), and incinerates the dragon with one attack. Kamara is forced back into his human form, and meets defeat at the hands of Heppokomaru's new baby form, and is blasted by one large fart. Attacks * かまらのアニマル・プラネッツ * Giant Galapagos Tortoise and Electric Fan: * Panther Jet (クロヒョウJET): * Black Fang (黒牙): * Carrying Marimo: * Marimo-Net Curtain (マリモネット・カーテン): * Hedgehog Armor "Gymnura" (ハリネズミアーマー「ジムヌラ」): * Penguin + Dry Ice (ペンギン＋ドライアイス): * Three-Fold-Mix: Kamara's Four God-Beast-Machine Army Corp (3重MIXかまら4神獣機兵団): * Invincible Armor - 100 Beast Fang: * Noroi Splash (ノロイ・スプラッシュ): Henchmen A few of Kamara's creations have gained sentience in their transformation. Kamara kept four of them manning his trains on the "Doodle Bug Spiral" in order to make it harder on the rebels. Defeating them however, would stop the train they were on. These four creations are: Rai (ライ): Rai is a part-pelican, part-battleship shore, and part impala creature that fought with Softon. Rai tries to antagonize Softon by saying how Beauty would soon be dead, but this only gets Softon angry enough to enter his Golden Softon mode. The Babylon warrior then drags Rai to Babylon World, and forces him eat so much fecal matter, that he explodes. Chile (チリ, Chiri): Chile is a huge mechanical mountain gorilla that is part tank and part polar bear. It fights with, and easily defeats Tokoro Tennosuke, only to be challenged by Hanpen. Chile is blasted to pieces by Hanpen with only one attack. Sue (スー): Sue is a lion with a humanoid body, four snakes on his back, with motorcycle parts on his body. He is part king lion, part 9-headed snake, and part bike. His mane resembles the "Super Saiyan" hair-style, and one of his attacks seems to be a parody on Vegeta's "Final Flash". His opponent is Pokomi, who crushes him flat with a giant, spikey pufferfish. *'Attacks': **Lion Bottomless-Cannon: Mar (マー): Mar is a cute otter-like creature, who is part massage chair and part "thoughts of Grandma". It appeared harmless, but it's opponent Don Patch sat in it, and was reduced to a puddle due to the over-relaxing massage! It's train managed to reach the bottom, where it is presumably killed in the crash. Appearances *'Manga appearances': Shinsetsu 56-61 Trivia * Being a white-haired aggressive man, with a nonsensical transformation makes him quite similar to OVER and Dark Yasha. It is never explained if there was a connection between the three. shinbo-bobo_06_112.jpg|Monsu's dragon form Category:Shinken Users Category:Villains Category:Members of the Neo Maruhage Empire Category:Characters with split transformations Category:Male Characters